Sarishinohara
by popssicless
Summary: Berpacaran dengan seorang idola memang memiliki banyak resiko. Selain karena ia harus menahan cemburu terhadap fansnya, ia juga harus sering menahan rindu karena jarang bertemu. Mau bertemu pun harus sangat berhai-hati, agar tidak ketahuan paparazi yang akan membuat skandal terhadap kekasihnya. Tobio Kageyama x OC. Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, alur tidak jelas, typo.


**Sarishinohara**

**Haikyuu by: Haruichi Furdate**

**Song by: MikitoP**

**Story by: popsicless_**

**Tobio Kageyama x OC**

**Special for my twitter friend: KageyogurtTobio**

* * *

_Daitei no koto ja kuji kenai__  
boku wa kimi to tomo ni aru__  
__shuumatsu kaisatsu no mukou__  
ginga ittousei no kagayaki_

Pusat perbelanjaan Miyagi pada sore hari ramai seperti biasa. Hiruk pikuk orang keluar masuk toko, para siswa yang nongkrong di kafe sepulang sekolah, dan berbagai aktifitas lainnya. Tobio melewati pusat perbelanjaan itu sambil menghela napas panjang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, memandang baliho dengan sebuah poster anggota _band_ yang baru-baru ini naik daun sedang mempromosikan sebuah produk jus kaleng. Lagi-lagi, Tobio hanya menghela napas panjang, lalu kembali melajutkan langkahnya dengan tidak semangat.

Tepat saat Tobio melewati sebuah toko elektronik, deretan televisi di _display_ toko itu sedang memutar video klip _band_ yang tadi menjadi bintang iklan produk yang dilihat Tobio beberapa menit yang lalu. Tobio menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, memandang si vokalis _band_ itu sambil tersenyum getir. Setelahnya, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Naru Shinohara.

Itulah nama vokalis band Friz, _band_ yang sangat disukai oleh Tobio Kageyama. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, Tobio hanya menyukai vokalis dari _band_ tersebut. Naru dan Tobio satu sekolah, dan kebetulan mereka juga satu kelas sejak kelas satu. Tobio sudah mengenal Naru jauh sebelum Naru debut sebagai vokalis Friz. Dan, siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata Tobio sudah merebut hati Naru.

_Zaregoto nante mushi shi na yo  
hito wa hiyorimi nanda shouganai  
roku-juu chou no saibou kakeru kimi no kaikan wo_

Kini, Tobio pun melewati sebuah taman dimana banyak anak kecil bermain. Ia jadi teringat kenangannya bersama Naru. Sebelum Naru terkenal, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di taman itu setelah Tobio selesai latihan voli di klubnya. Naru sendiri dulunya adalah anggota paduan suara, dan setelah menjadi terkenal, gadis itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari klubnya. Beruntung, ia tidak keluar sekolah walau harus sering absen.

"_Tobio, kita main ayunan dulu yuk," ajak Naru ketika mereka melewati taman sepulang sekolah._

"_Hah? Gak mau!" tolak Tobio langsung._

_Naru tidak merasa jengkel dengan penolakan itu. Sebaliknya, ia langsung menarik tangan Tobio, lalu berjalan ke taman. Tobio hanya bisa pasrah dengan sikap pacarnya, tetapi ia tidak memberontak. Semakin ditolak, Naru akan semakin tertantang. _

"_Nee, Tobio," panggil Naru sambil duduk di ayunan._

"_Hm?"_

"_Seperti biasa, kau ini sangat pelit bicara, ya," komentar Naru setelah mendengar respon pendek Tobio. Setelahnya, gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil._

"_Berisik! Cepat, katakan saja."_

_Naru menghentikan tawanya, lalu memandang bintang-bintang di langit, "Apa aku bisa debut sebagai penyanyi?"_

"_Hah? Tentu saja bisa," jawab Tobio pendek. _

"_Pede sekali. Padahal bukan kau yang mau debut," sahut Naru sambil tertawa._

"_Kau pasti bisa. Kau kan cantik, dan suaramu juga bagus. Bahkan, anggota _girlband_ Korea saja kalah dengan kecantikan dan bakatmu."_

_Mendengar jawaban Tobio, Naru pun salah tingkah. Pipinya memerah, dan ia hanya bisa tertawa untuk menutupi kegugupannya._

"_Ahahahaha, Tobio banget ya, kalau jawab _simple_," kata Naru sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Tobio. "Aku akan berusaha agar terkenal. Tobio juga, teruslah berlatih agar masuk timnas. Timnas voli Jepang membutuhkan _setter_ sepertimu."_

"_Aku akan berusaha," jawab Tobio pendek._

"_Un, ayo kita wujudkan impian masing-masing."_

Tobio tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sebuah bola karet menggelinding di dekat kakinya. Ia pun memungut bola tersebut.

"Kakak! Bisa tolong kembalikan bola itu?" seru seorang anak laki-laki dari arah taman. Tobio pun melemparkan bola itu pada si anak, lalu kembali melangkah pergi.

_Misete kure_

"_Tadaima_!" seru Tobio sambil melepas sepatunya.

"_Okaeri_! Bagaimana sekolah dan latihanmu?" tanya ibunya dari arah ruang keluarga.

"Cukup baik," ujar Tobio singkat. "Panggil aku saat makan malam ya," tambahnya sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Ibunya hanya mengangguk paham. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini putra semata wayangnya hanya mengurung diri di kamar sepulang sekolah. Dan akhir-akhir ini juga putranya selalu membeli majalah yang memuat berita tentang band Friz. Nyonya Kageyama hanya menebak-nebak kalau putranya memiliki obsesi pada band Friz tersebut selain pada voli.

_Atarashii tobira no mae de  
hitori de samishikunai kana  
isso shinitai nante omotteru no kana  
soredemo kimi ga suki dayo  
donna ni yogoreta mirai demo  
kakushitai kako ga atte mo_

Tobio melempar asal tasnya, lalu berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya. _Setter_ inti SMA Karasuno itu pun membuka jendela kamarnya, lalu menghirup udara sore yang mulai masuk ke jendela kamarnya.

Ia merindukannya.

Ia merindukan Naru Shinohara di sisinya.

Tobio melihat fotonya bersama Naru saat di taman bermain diatas meja belajarnya. Ia pun mengambil foto itu, lalu mengelus sosok Naru dengan jemarinya.

"Apa kau merasakan sepi seperti yang kurasakan?" tanya Tobio sambil terus mengelus fotonya.

Ia benar-benar merindukannya.

Rasanya ia ingin mati saking rindunya.

Tobio meletakan kembali foto itu dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Mencari kontak _line_ Naru. Ketika dapat, ia jadi bingung sendiri apakah ia harus menghubungi Naru atau tidak. Sudah enam bulan mereka tidak bertemu selain di sekolah. Di sekolah pun, ia jarang berbicara dengan Naru karena teman-teman gadis itu sangat nempel pada Naru. Dan pesan _line_ terakhir darinya sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu pun belum di-_read_ oleh Naru.

Berpacaran dengan seorang idola memang memiliki banyak resiko. Selain karena ia harus menahan cemburu terhadap fansnya, ia juga harus sering menahan rindu karena jarang bertemu. Mau bertemu pun harus sangat berhai-hati, agar tidak ketahuan _paparazi_ yang akan membuat skandal terhadap Naru.

Ia tidak mau impian kekasihnya runtuh karena sebuah skandal, maka dari itu ia lebih memilih menikmati rindu yang menyiksa.

Tobio juga merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Naru di sekolah, demi kebaikan Naru. Walau temannya, yaitu Hinata, Yachi, Tsukishima, dan Yamaguchi, curiga dengan kedekatan Tobio dengan Naru sebelum Naru debut, Tobio hanya bilang pada mereka kalau ia dan Naru hanya berteman. Setelah melihat Tobio yang selalu jaga jarak dengan Naru kalau di sekolah, barulah keempat temannya itu percaya.

Berpacaran dengan seorang idol memang menyiksa batinnya.

_Daitei no koto ja kuda kenai  
boku wa kimi to tomo ni aru  
shisai zenretsu de te wo furu yo  
tonai ittousei no egao ni_

Pukul enam pagi, Tobio sudah berada di gedung olahraga SMA Karasuno. Kebiasaan Tobio ketika galau adalah melampiaskan rasa galaunya dengan latihan servis sebanyak-banyaknya. Karena itulah servisnya mengalami perkembangan, bahkan sebanding dengan servis milik Oikawa, mantan kapten Aoba Johsai yang sangat ditakuti. Berhubung Oikawa sudah lulus SMA, gelar _setter_ yang memiliki servis terkuat di Miyagi kini dimiliki oleh Tobio Kageyama.

Tobio tahu, Naru pasti sedang berusaha keras agar lebih terkenal. Makanya ia juga harus terus berlatih agar ia bisa masuk timnas sesuai dengan janjinya dengan Naru.

Teman-teman satu timnya selalu melihatnya sebagai maniak voli yang sangat ambisius, tetapi pada kenyataannya, ia berlatih voli untuk melampiaskan rasa galau dan rindunya kepada Naru.

"Yahoo Kageyama-ku~n! pagi sekali kau datang?" seru Hinata sambil memasuki gedung olahraga. "Kau rindu saat-saat latihan rahasia, ya?"

"Berisik!" sahut Tobio sambil menservis bola yang dipegangnya. Hinata pun langsung menerima servis yang hampir mengenai wajahnya.

"Pelan-pelan dong!" seru Hinata.

Tobio mengabaikan protes Hinata, lalu mengambil satu bola dan mulai menservisnya.

_Nai mono datte nedari na yo  
kimi wa donyoku nanda shouganai  
roku-juu chou no saibou kakeru kimi no ayau sa wo_

Tobio melangkah menuju kelasnya, kelas 2-3 dengan langkah gontai. Ia merasa latihannya belum puas, tetapi karena sudah mendekati bel masuk, mau tak mau ia harus pergi ke kelasnya.

Tobio melirik meja Naru sambil meletakan tasnya sendiri diatas meja. Meja milik Naru kosong, yang artinya hari ini gadis itu akan absen lagi. Sudah hampir dua minggu Naru tidak masuk sekolah, dan itu membuat rasa rindu si _setter_ semakin menjadi-jadi.

_Ikasetekure_

"Hoi Raja! Kau dengar tidak?!" tanya Tsukishima ketika Tobio sedang belajar bersama Tsukishima, Hinata, Yamaguchi, dan Yachi.

"Dengar kok!" bohongnya.

"Apa coba?"

"Ketika perang dunia dua, banyak sekali rang-orang yang terbunuh," jawab Tobio asal.

Mendengar jawaban itu, keempat temannya langsung menertawakannya.

"Bodoh! Kita sedang belajar sastra Jepang, bukan sejarah!" ledek Hinata.

"Kageyama-_kun_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yachi yang jutru khawatir dengan keadaan Tobio. "Kau sejak tadi melamun."

"Raja lagi galau ya?" cibir Tsukishima. "Apa gara-gara Shinohara-_san_?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan Shinohara-_san_!" bantah Tobio. Ia melirik kearah Yachi untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang menjadi manajer klub voli itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Yachi-_san_. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Kau dan Shinohara-_san_ kan dulu dekat sekali. Dan sejak dia debut, kau tidak pernah pulang bersamanya lagi. Kau kepikiran soal itu?" tanya Yamaguchi yang sama khawatirnya dengan Yachi.

"Hah? Mana mungkin! Kalau dia sudah debut, aku justru senang!"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal Shinohara-_san_..." ujar Hinata membuka topik baru. "Kudengar, ia mengeluarkan lagu baru ya?"

"Iya, bahkan akhir-akhir ini Tsukki mendengarkan lagu itu," sahut Yamaguchi yang langsung mendapat tatapan _horror _dari Tsukishima.

"Yamaguchi, berisik!"

"Maaf, Tsukki."

"Iyakah? Pantas saja sudah dua minggu Naru-_chan_ tidak masuk sekolah..." timpal Yachi.

"Dia pasti sangat sibuk. Dan Friz mau konser di Miyagi malam minggu nanti lho!" beritahu Hinata yang sangat mengidolakan Friz. "Aku, Kak Noya, dan Kak Tanaka mau nonton konsernya. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Ikut dong!" sahut Yachi semangat.

"Tsukki gimana?" Yamaguchi malah bertanya pada Tsukishima. Maklum, Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima sudah bersahabat sejak SD. Mereka seperti sepasang sendal yang selalu bersama.

"Aku sudah beli tiket," jawab Tsukishima enteng.

"Kalau gitu, aku juga ikut," kata Yamaguchi.

"Kageyama gimana? Mau ikut nonton konser pacarmu, nggak?" ledek Hinata.

"Dia bukan pacar, _boge_!" bantah Tobio yang sejak tadi diam saja. "Aku gak ikut!"

"Lho? Gak mau nonton konser pacar?"

"Awas ditikung Tsukki, dia naksir suaranya Shinohara-_san_ lho!"

"Shinohara-_san_ bukan pacarku! Ayo lanjut belajar!" seru Tobio sambil memasang wajah _horror_.

_Nekomimi tsuketeta kimi no furiru no epurondoresu  
aa koi no tameiki wa kisetsu wo koete  
dore dake kimi wo nugasete gamen ni kisu shite mite mo  
tada majiwaranai me to me_

Tobio memandang cover majalah yang baru saja dibelinya sepulang belajar bersama di rumah Hinata. Band Friz menjadi foto _cover_ majalah itu, dengan judul artikel tentang lagu baru yang tadi dibicarakan Hinata. Keempat personil Friz tampak cantik di foto _cover_ itu, terutama Naru Shinohara yang menjadi _centre band_ tersebut karena posisinya sebagai vokalis dan anggota paling cantik. Naru memakai _dress_ berenda dengan rok model apron seperti pelayan, dan juga memakai bando telinga kucing yang membuatnya kelihatan imut.

Tobio memandang sosok Naru di majalah lekat-lekat. Ingin sekali ia memuji langsung penampilan Naru. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Telepon? Tidak mungkin diangkat. Gadis itu pasti sedang sibuk mempromosikan lagu barunya bersama rekan-rekan satu band-nya. Mengirim _line_? _Line_-nya saja tidak dibalas. Dan ia takut kalau saat ini mungkin saja ponsel Naru sedang dipegang manajernya.

Tanpa sadar, Tobio membanting majalah tersebut saking kesalnya. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya, ingin mengirim pesan pada Naru apapun resikonya. Ia benar-benar merindukan kekasihnya saat ini.

Ia mencari kontak Naru Shinohara di _line_-nya, lalu mencoba meneleponnya.

Tidak diangkat.

Feeling-nya benar. Naru tidak akan menjawab teleponnya.

Ia hanya menatap _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Foto Naru ketika belum debut, dan masih memakai seragam SMA Karasuno. Tawa lepas Naru yang tak sengaja Tobio potret. Berbeda sekali dengan foto Naru yang ada di _cover_ majalah.

Tobio pun mencium layar ponselnya, membayangkan kalau ia sedang mencium kekasihnya secara langsung.

_Omotta ijou ni kimi no me wa  
emono karu you na surudoi me tsukida  
omotta ijou ni sono kata wa  
ura mo omote mo shoujo wo kiwameteta_

Tobio terkejut ketika baru saja menaruh tas diatas mejanya.

Apa ini mimpi?

Ia melihat sosok Naru Shionara di meja gadis itu, sedang dikelilingi oleh kedua temannya. Mata Naru yang memancarkan kebahagiaan ketika bercanda bersama temannya di belakang kamera. Bahu Naru yang naik turun karena tawanya. Senyumnya yang terlukis di wajahnya, yang membuat Tobio sedikit salah tingkah.

Tobio tersenyum kecil, lalu segera duduk di kursinya. Melihat gadis yang dicintainya sudah masuk sekolah, membuatnya lega. Walau hanya melihat sosoknya dari dekat, membuat rindu yang ada di dalam diri Tobio tersampaikan.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Naru," gumam Tobio sambil mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya.

_Yatto kimi ni aeta no ni  
hagasareru made toki ga hyaku baisoku da  
sawaritai sawaritai yo mou ichido  
kimi no yawai tenohira ni_

Ketika bel pulang berdering, Tobio segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Ia melirik kearah meja Naru, dan gadis itu masih sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya sendiri. Awalnya, Tobio berniat menghampiri Naru untuk memberikan catatan selama kekasihnya itu tidak masuk dan mengobrol sebentar. Tapi ia urungkan. Ia pun segera berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kageyama-_kun_!"

Sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkah Tobio yang baru saja keluar kelas. _Setter _inti Karasuno itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan seorang gadis berambut sepunggung muncul dari pintu kelasnya.

Naru Shinohara.

Naru pun segera menyusul Tobio sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya. "Kage—bukan, Tobio, ini mini album dari lagu baruku. Aku berjanji padamu kalau aku akan memberikan albumku padamu saat debut, kan?"

Tobio sedikit terkejut dengan pemberian itu. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat tangan vokalis yang terjulur memberikan album padanya. "Makasih."

Perlahan-lahan, tangan sang _setter_ terulur untuk menerima album yang diberikan sang vokalis. Ingin rasanya ia menggenggam jemari lentik gadisnya itu, tapi ia urungkan.

"Tobio nggak berubah, ya," komentar Naru sambil tertawa kecil. "Maaf semalam nggak angkat teleponmu, aku masih latihan."

"Nggak apa-apa."

"Maaf juga nggak balas _line_-mu. Akhir-akhir ini, manajerku sering mengecek _line_ kami. Bisa gawat kan kalau aku ketahuan..."

"Aku paham kok."

"Kau marah, ya?"

"Nggak. Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Huft, syukurlah. Tobio benar-benar nggak berubah," kata Naru sambil menghela napas lega. "Nanti malam aku ada gladi untuk konser hari Sabtu nanti. Tapi mau jalan-jalan sebentar nggak? Sekarang aku _free _kok."

"Maaf, tapi aku ada latihan," tolak Tobio halus.

"Nggak bisa ya kamu bolos latihan sehari? Sudah hampir enam bulan kan, kita nggak jalan-jalan?" tanya Naru kecewa.

"Maaf, tapi sabtu siang aku ada latih tanding sama SMA Aoba Johsai. Selain itu, aku takut ada _paparazi _yang diam-diam mengambil fotomu, lalu menyebarkannya sebagai skandal," jelas Tobio panjang lebar.

"Ah... soal itu... T-tenang saja. Nggak ada yang mengenaliku kalau aku pakai seragam, kan? Yang tahu aku sekolah disini cuma siswa siswi SMA Karasuno kok."

"Tetap saja, bahaya!" sentak Tobio. Ia pun memasukan album yang tadi ia terima kedalam tas. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Tobio pun segera melangkah ke gedung olahraga. Meninggalkan Naru yang _shock_ dengan sikap Tobio barusan.

_Atarashii tobira no mae de  
hitori de samishikunai kana  
isso shinitai nante omotteru no kana  
soredemo kimi ga suki dayo  
donna ni yogoreta mirai demo  
kamawanai kara_

Tobio melempar bola kearah tembok dengan kasar. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Marah kenapa ia harus bersikap dingin pada gadis yang sangat dirindukannya sampai ia hampir gila. Marah kenapa ia menolak ajakan Naru untuk bolos latihan dan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Padahal sudah lama ia menantikan hal itu.

"_Kusso_! Kenapa aku tidak bisa jujur padanya?! Kenapa aku harus menghindar?!" teriaknya sambil melempar bola voli ke tembok.

"_Boge ka ore_?! Jelas-jelas aku merindukannya! Kenapa aku menghindarinya?! Aku ingin memegang tangannya!"

Diam-diam, Naru mengikuti Tobio ke gedung olahraga. Naru mendengar semua gerutuan Tobio yang terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Namun, gadis itu tidak bisa apa-apa. Ingin sekali ia masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga dan menenangkan Tobio, tetapi tidak bisa. Maka ia hanya bisa melihat Tobio yang galau dari pintu gedung olahraga.

"Maaf, Tobio," ujar Naru sambil menangis, lalu pergi dari gedung olahraga.

_Nee boku wa koko da yo  
donna ni chiisana sonzai demo_

Malam minggu itu, Tobio berada diantara fans Friz. Di dalam album yang Naru berikan tempo hari, terdapat tiket nonton konsernya dan Naru memberikan Tobio tiket VIP, sehingga Tobio bisa berdiri di depan panggung. Ia tidak pergi bersama teman-temannya, dan tidak pula memberi tahu mereka.

Tepat di depan Naru yang sedang bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar.

Tobio hanya terdiam memandangi kekasihnya. Tidak seperti para fans yang melompat-lompat sambil ikut menyanyikan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Naru.

Tobio menjulurkan tangannya perlahan, seolah-olah ia ingin 'mengambil' Naru yang sedang bernyanyi diatas panggung. Naru yang melihat Tobio menjulurkan tangannya, menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan balas menjulurkan tangan kearah Tobio.

Tetapi para fans pun segera berlomba-lomba ingin menjabat tangan Naru, membuat Tobio kembali menarik tangannya.

Pun dengan Naru. Buru-buru ia kembali memainkan gitarnya sambil bernyanyi.

_kimi ga okashita ayamachi ni_

Usai menonton konser, Tobio melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung. Berencana langsung pulang sebelum teman-temannya mendapati dirinya nonton konser sendirian.

Namun, sebuah pesan _line_ menghentikan niatnya.

_[LINE] Naru.  
Tobio, bisa menemuiku di ruang tunggu?  
Tenang saja, tidak ada manajerku._

Tobio langsung memutar langkahnya, menuju ruang tunggu.

Tobio pun tiba di depan ruang tunggu yang dimaksud Naru. Ragu-ragu, ia mengetuk pintu ruang tunggu tersebut. Naru yang membuka pintu, langsung menarik Tobio dan menutup pintu ruang tunggu.

"Naru—"

Belum sempat Tobio menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naru langsung mencium bibir pemuda bermarga Kageyama itu. Tobio terkejut, lalu membalas ciuman Naru. Ciuman yang sangat ia rindukan.

"M-maaf Tobio..." ujar Naru ketika ia melepas ciumannya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku rindu padamu."

"Aku lebih rindu padamu."

"Maaf ya..." ujar Naru sambil menunduk. "Kau pasti terluka."

"Apa kita akan baik-baik saja kalau begini terus?" tanya Tobio.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Kau juga pasti merasa terbebani, kan?"

"Tobio." Naru pun memegang kedua tangan Tobio, menatapnya lekat. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani. Ini pilihanku. Aku mencintaimu, dan ini resiko yang harus kuterima sebagai seorang idola."

"Apa kau pernah berpikir ada di posisiku?" tanya Tobio dengan nada suara agak tinggi. "Aku mati-matian menahan rindu padamu. Aku mati-matian menahan cemburu pada fansmu. Aku mati-matian menjaga imejmu."

Naru terdiam. Perlahan-lahan, ia melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Tobio.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu egois... aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana..."

"Maaf, Naru. Kupikir—"

"—putus lebih baik, kan?" tanya Naru, memotong ucapan Tobio.

Tobio hanya mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku, aku sangat egois. Aku terlalu mencintai Tobio."

"Maaf juga, Naru. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Seorang idola tidak boleh punya pacar, itulah peraturan yang harus dijalani oleh seorang idol, termasuk dirimu."

"Tapi, kita kan sudah berpacaran jauh sebelum aku debut."

"Statusmu sudah berubah ketika kau menjadi idola, Naru. Demi kebaikanmu. Demi mimpimu."

Naru mencoba tersenyum untuk menahan tangisnya. "Terima kasih, Tobio—, aku tetap boleh memanggilmu begitu, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau juga tetap boleh memanggilku Naru."

Tobio mengangguk, lalu berbalik.

"Ja, sampai jumpa, Naru. Maaf hubungan kita tidak bisa dilanjutkan," ujarnya sambil membuka pintu.

Naru mengangguk. Gadis itu langsung menangis ketika Tobio sudah meninggalkan ruangannya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Tobio. Maafkan aku..."

_Sashikorosarete shimatte mo_

Sementara Tobio, pemuda itu tetap berusaha menahan tangisnya sampai di rumah nanti. Hatinya memang sakit karena harus melepas gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

Tapi entah kenapa, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa lega.

Mungkin putus memang keputusan yang tepat, demi kebaikan mereka berdua.

_Koko ni iru kara ne_

**\- f i n -**


End file.
